Fate of two Souls Nichts ist so wie es scheint!
by Kairi2805
Summary: Was ist wenn dein Schicksal,deine Zukunft für dich vorbestimmt wird?Wenn alles was du kanntest,alles was du zu sein schienst,eine einzige Lüge war? Getrieben durch ein einziges Ziel:Sich an demjenigen zu Rächen, der für all dies verantwortlich ist.Rache das einzige ist,was dich am Leben hält selbst wenn es bedeutet,durch die Hölle gehen zu müssen, um zu Überleben!...
1. Prologe

Fate of two Souls

~ Nichts ist so wie es scheint!

Prolog

Wer ist tatsächlich für unser Schicksal verantwortlich? Wir selbst… oder doch andere?

Können wir unserem Schicksal entrinnen oder es sogar aufhalten? Nein wir können es nur verändern… zu unseren Gunsten!

Zu früh von seiner waren Mutter entrissen. Von einer Person aufgezogen die er einst so nannte. Doch sollte sie für Ihn eine Fremde sein. Glaubte einer Familie anzugehören, die nicht seine war. Zu wem gehörte er wirklich? Wer war seine richtige Familie… oder besaß er am Ende überhaupt keine mehr?

Mit fünf Jahren in ein fremdes Raumschiff gebracht aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr geben sollte. Einer Kreatur auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert. Zu dem Wesen gemacht, das es heute war. Ein nach Blut und Rache dürstendes Monster. Nur auf eines aus: Rache. Rache an demjenigen der sein Schicksal für ihn bestimmt hatte.

Ein altes Geheimnis sollte über Jahre hinweg andauern. Doch es sollte eine Zeit kommen, an dem er alles erfahren sollte. Wer er wirklich war. Was seine eigentliche Bestimmung war. Der wahre König seines Volkes zu sein… Sein Name Vegetar!

_~Achte auf deine Gedanken, denn sie werden deine Worte sein. Achte auf deine Worte denn sie werden deine Taten. Achte auf deine Taten denn sie werden deine Gewohnheiten. Achte auf deine Gewohnheiten, denn sie werden dein Charakter… Achte auf deinen Charakter… denn er wird dein Schicksal sein!~ _


	2. Kapitel 1 Verraten und Verkauft

Fate of two Souls

Verraten und Verkauft!

~Kalt prasselte der eisige schauer auf seinen nackten Körper nieder. Haarsträhnen hingen nass hinab und sein Pony klebte ihm im Gesicht. Die arme nach vorne von sich gestreckt und sich abstützend, verharrte Vegetar so in dieser Position! Tief in Gedanken versunken.

Wann… wann hatte er angefangen sich diesem Bastard freiwillig hin zugeben? wütend auf sich selbst bis er sich auf die Unterlippe. Viel zu früh. Wie alt war er gewesen als er das erste Mal in Freezers Gemach beordert wurde? Zu jung… viel zu jung. Als er an das vor wenigen Stunden passierte zurück dachte, entwich seiner Kehle ein tiefes Grollen. Jedoch bildete sich in seinen Lenden ein angenehmes Kribbeln. Auf einer Art hasste er es… und das schlimmste daran war, das es ihm auf einer Art und Weise noch gefiel.

Sich wieder gerade hinstellend prasselte nun das Nass wie 100 Nadelstiche auf sein Gesicht nieder.

Der eisige Schmerz tat gut.

Zeigte dass er noch am Leben war. Das er all die Schmerzen und Qualen erduldet und ertragen hatte. Schmerz… wann hatte er das erste Mal Schmerz erleiden müssen? Er wusste es und es waren die größten gewesen, die nicht einmal Freezer ihm zufügen konnte. ~

Helle schreie waren in den dichten Wäldern des Planeten zu hören. Grelle noch recht junge… die schreie eines Babys. Schreie der Angst und des Verlustes…

Wimmernd bewegte sich das kleine Bündel in den Leinentüchern, die Wangen mit Tränen benetzt und die Stimme war durch das viele schreien immer heiserer geworden. Grob wurde ein bestimmter Punkt in seinem Nacken getroffen das, dass kleine Bündel in binnen von Sekunden verstummen lies. „Endlich Ruhe!" brummte einer der Soldaten! Was bin ich froh wenn ich dieses schreiende Balg zum König gebracht habe!

In Windes Eile machte er sich auf, das Gemach des Königs auf zu suchen! Vorsichtig klopfte er an und trat ein als er hinein gebitten wurde! „Majestät! Ich bin von eurem Auftrag zurück!" Von seinem Schreibtisch sah der angesprochene auf und lächelte erst zufrieden, als er das Bündel sah. Jedoch verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer ernsten Miene, als er keinen Laut vernehmen konnte! „Wieso schreit es nicht!?", knurrte er tief aus seiner Kehle! „Du wagst es mich zu belügen!", schrie der Herrscher erbost!

Sofort ging der Söldner in eine abwehrende Position! „Nein, nein! Euer Majestät. Ich habe nur einen bestimmten Punkt an seinem Nacken berührt, der ihn verstummen lies, da er nicht mehr aufhörte zu schreien! Ansonsten hätte er alles gefährdet!" Der König stand auf und besah sich das Kind. Es hatte die gleichen flammen ähnlichen Haare wie er selbst, doch die Gold braunen Augen und die Nackenpartie seiner Schwester! Bei dem bloßen Gedanken an sie wurde ihm schlecht! Sofort ermahnte er sich zur Selbstkontrolle! „Wie heißt es?", wollte er vom Soldaten wissen! Kurz überlegte er, als er auch sogleich den Namen des Kindes verkündete.

„Vegetar! Eure Hoheit, eure Schwester rief diesem Namen, kurz vor ihrem Ableben dem Kind hinterher, als wir es an uns nahmen!" Eins musste der König zugeben, zum ersten Mal hatte seine Schwester etwas getan, was ihm sehr gefiel! Mit diesem Namen würde es ein leichtes sein, Freezer dieses Kind als seinen ungeborenen Sohn zu verkaufen!

Ein Diabolisches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge als der Soldat ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurückholte. Kurz räusperte sich der König, ehe er weiter sprach!

„Also gut! Gib mir die Akte der Sklavinnen die wir im Verlies ´untergebracht´ haben!" Der Soldat tat wie ihm geheißen und hob fragend eine Augenbraue, als er zusah wie der König die Akte studierte! „Ähm… Majestät! Erlaubt mir die Frage… was genau habt ihr vor mit dem Bündel?" Doch wünschte er sich im nächsten Moment nicht gefragt zu haben, da das Ki des Herrschers rasch anstieg!

„Kerneth! Du magst vielleicht einer meiner besten Männer sein, aber Das, hat dich nicht zu Interessieren!" Und mit einer leichten Druckwelle beförderte er den Saiyajin an die gegenüber liegende Wand! Sofort entschuldigte sich dieser und verbeugte sich rasch! „V- verzeiht! Natürlich geht es mich nichts an!" Mit einem „Hmpf" war die Sache für den Herrscher erledigt! „Geh! Ich werde diese Angelegenheit persönlich vornehmen!" „Abe-!" „GEH!" Mit einer schnellen Verbeugung machte sich der Söldner von dannen!

Objekt 265 ist genau die richtige für diese Aufgabe! Sie hat selber eine Hayabeth (Missgeburt), und wenn er alt genug ist… Immer noch lag das Bündel ruhig in seinen Armen! Vegetar! Alles konnte nicht besser nach Plan laufen und so machte er sich auf hinunter in die Kerker.

Jedoch ahnte er nicht dass dieses kleine Geschöpft, irgendwann sein Untergang sein würde….

Derweil in den Verliesen von Vegeta-Sei…

In den dunklen und vermoderten Verliesen, in dem sich die Ratten schon darum stritten wär das nächste Stück Fleisch, und das nächste Stück Knochen abnagen durfte, saß in mitten dieser Gemäuer eine Saiyajin lächelnd, als sie zusah wie ihre Tochter an ihrer Brust trank. Das kleine schien gerade mal ein paar Tage alt zu sein. Trotz ihrer aussichtslosen Situation in der beide waren, versuchte sie ihrer Tochter ein einigermaßen gutes Leben zu bescheren.

Immer breiter wurde ihr Lächeln als sie sich das trinkende Kind besah, als sie jedoch plötzlich aufschreckte.

Die schwere Holz Tür mit Eisenbeschlägen wurde geöffnet und schritte waren zu hören! Jemand kam… genau in ihre Richtung! Knurrend schützte sie ihr Kind und wich knurrend in die hinterste Ecke des Kerkers. Abgeschottet, im Dunkeln der Nacht! Immer tiefer wurde ihr knurren, doch stoppte sie abrupt als sie sah, wer zu ihr hinab gestiegen war. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Der König selbst würde sich nie hier herunter wagen… -außer es ging um etwas, was von großer Bedeutung war.

„Was wollt ihr? Wenn ihr mein Kind wollt, müsst ihr erst an mir vorbei!" Der König lachte hämisch auf. „Und wie willst du das anstellen, 265? Oder sollte ich besser Efrith sagen! Du bist in Ketten gelegt worden, falls es dir entgangenen sein sollte! Meine liebe!" Er wusste ganz genau wie sehr sie diese Sklavenbezeichnung hasste!

„Woher habt ihr dieses Kind? Ist es wieder nur eine Hayabeth, die eine Saiyajin einer eurer Soldaten zu verdanken hat?", bemerkte sie das Bündel, das von des Königs Schweif am Rücken gehalten wurde! „Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Das einzige was du wissen sollst ist, das du ab heute dieses Kind versorgen und großziehen wirst!"

Die Saiyajin knurrte.

„Was immer ihr auch vorhabt. Ich werde euch nicht helfen! Eher sterbe ich!" Nun war auch des Herrschers Beherrschung vorbei. „Du solltest mir besser gehorchen…", spie er und zog stark an den Ketten sodass sie gegen die Gitterstäbe prallte, und versuchte das Kind welches sie in ihren Armen hielt mit eben jenen abzuschirmen. „Oder deine kleine Hayabeth hier, wird nicht mehr lange bei dir sein!" Und zur Untermalung seiner Worte schnappte er sich das Bündel und zog es durch die Stäbe hindurch! Er entfernte den Stoff und legte das Gesicht des Kindes frei! „So ein schönes Gesicht!" säuselte der Herrscher und grinste in sich hinein! Efrith wusste das dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte! „Lass-!" doch wurde sie von den nächsten Worten des Königs unterbrochen! „Was wäre wohl, wenn dieses schöne Gesichtchen einige Narben zieren würden!?" Und ehe er seine Worte beendet hatte, stülpte er seinen Handschuh mit den Zähnen ab und setzte seine Krallen an das Gesicht des Babys an! Ganz leicht verstärkte er den Druck, hörte das Winseln des Bündels und stoppte als er das Schreien der Mutter vernahm! „LASS SIE ZU FRIEDEN! ICH tue was du verlangst!", wisperte sie resigniert und fügte sich dem Befehl des Königs! Dieser zog seine Hand mit einem triumphierendem `Hmpf `zurück und drückte ihr das Kind zurück in die Arme! „Also schön! Dann werde ich mal nicht so sein! So ein schönes Gesicht darf man doch keinen Schaden zufügen!" Bei diesem Worten wurde ihr spei Übel. Sie wusste von den sexuellen Neigungen des Königs. Dessen Schweif lockerte sich und schwang mit einer fließenden Bewegung nach vorne! „Sein Name lautet Vegetar. Falls er nach seinem Vater fragt, weißt du nicht wer es war. Seine Mutter wirst Du von heute an sein!" Und mit diesen Worten legte er das Bündel vor die Füße der Saiyajin als er sich hinunter kniete! „Bis zu seinem 5 Lebensjahr wirst du dich um ihn kümmern…" seine Hand legte sich auf ihre Wange und suchte sich den Weg zu ihrem Hals. Eine Gänsehaut aus ekel bildete sich auf ihre Haut. „sollte irgendetwas schief laufen oder dem Kind irgendetwas wiederfahren sein, wird deine kleine mehr als nur ein paar Narben haben! Dann werden weder du noch sie den nächsten Tag erleben. Also überleg es dir gut ob du diesen Preis bezahlen willst!" Und zu Untermalung seiner Worte drückte er zu. Genoss den standhaften Blick und das gurgeln als er immer fester zu drückte. „Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er als er auch sogleich ein nicken zur Antwort bekam! „Gut!" waren seine einzigen Worte als er sich erhob, und sich auf den Weg machte diese Gemäuer zu verlassen! „Bis zu seinem 5 Lebensjahr. Nicht länger und ich würde dir raten für Ihn keine Mütterlichen Gefühle zu entwickeln! Behandle ihn einfach so wie wir alle ein/e Hayabeth behandeln: mit Verachtung und Ignoranz!" Und mit diesem Worten wandte er sich nun gänzlich zum gehen. Mit einem Hinterhältigen und leuchten in den Augen drehte er sich noch ein letztes Mal zu der Saiyajin um. „Und denke an meine Worte! Objekt 265!" ehe er die Verliese nun endgültig verließ.

Röchelnd hielt sich die Saiyajin ihren Hals, als sie ihr Kind, schützend näher an ihre Brust drückte! Als ihr Atmen sich wieder beruhigt hatte, besah sie sich das andere Kind! Seid euch gewiss! Ich werde diesen Hayabeth so behandeln wie Ihr es verlangt! Ich werde diesen Bastard nie als einen der meinen akzeptieren! Solange ich lebe!

5 Jahre waren ins Land gezogen…

Ein Junge mit rotbraunem Haar die wie eine Flamme nach oben zeigten, wälzte sich kämpfend mit einer weiblichen Saiyajin durchs Stroh. „Nimm das zurück!" schrie er der kleineren entgegen. Doch knurrte er tief in der Kehle, als diese keine Anstalten machte ihre Worte zurück zu nehmen! Grob packte er ihre Handgelenke um sie am Bewegen zu hindern! „Ich warne dich Kyoshi! NIMM DAS ZURÜCK!" Und sein druck verstärkte sich. Leicht fing diese an zu wimmern. „N-niemals!", spie sie dem größerem entgegen! Nun mischte sich auch die ältere der beiden ein. „Kyoshi! Vegetar! Hört auf damit! Sofort!" Doch keine der beiden hörte auf sie. „Vegetar ist und bleibt ein Lügner. Er ist ja noch nicht mal stark genug, der Wache diesen verdammten Schlüssel zu entreißen damit wir hier raus kommen! Also soll er sich nicht so aufspielen!" Nun wurde es diesem endgültig zu bunt. „Ich habe dir GESAGT! Du sollst nie wieder meine Kraft infrage stellen!" Diese Worte spie er förmlich heraus, als sich seine Krallen und Fängen vor Wut bildeten. Und diese krallten sich nun immer enger in die Handgelenke der jüngeren! Leise Tränen stahlen sich aus den Türkis farbenden Augen! Ein leises vor Schmerz keuchendes `Aua` entwich ihren kleinen Lippen! Immer wütender wurde der 2 Jahre ältere Saiyajin und dessen Ki stieg immer weiter an. Auch wenn er gerade mal 5 Jahre alt war, war seine Kraft enorm. Bevor er ihre Handgelenke brechen konnte, wurde er am Kragen gepackt und mit voller Wucht an die nächste Wand befördert! Langsam schlitterte er diese hinab, wurde erneut gepackt und spürte auch sogleich die Fänge seiner Mutter an seinem Hals! Weit öffneten sich seine Augen und sein Ouzaru Status bildete sich wieder zurück! „M-mutter… was?!" Doch stockte ihm bei ihren Worten der Atem. Was sagte sie da? „Ich wünschte ich hätte dich Hayabeth nie aufgenommen! Es war ein Fehler dem König zu gehorchen und dich in meine Familie ein zu schleusen. Du wirst niemals mein Sohn sein. Und darüber bin ich froh. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen warum dich deine Bastarde von Eltern nicht wollten!" Blanker Hass und Blutdurst schimmerte in den Augen der jungen Saiyajin! Und leicht leckte sie sich über die Lippen, als sie ihre zweite Hand an den Hals des Jungen legte und zu drückte. Keuchend sah dieser seine Mutter an. Immer noch nicht begreifend was hier eigentlich passierte. „M-mutter! Bitte hör auf. D- du tust mir weh!" Und verzweifelt versuchte er seine ganze Kraft zusammen zu nehmen, nach den Händen zu greifen um den Griff zu lösen, doch scheiterte er. „ZUM LETZTEN MAL DU KLEINE MADE: ICH bin NICHT DEINE Mutter!" schrie sie immer lauter, und ihr Kraft stieg immer weiter an. Immer mehr keuchend sah er Fassungslos in die schwarzen Opale der Frau die ihn großgezogen hatte. Sein einziger Gedanke? Warum? Und dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Wenn er sich an die letzten Jahre zurück erinnerte, hatte sie ihn nie wie ihren Sohn behandelt. Immer nur verachtend, ignorierend und abwertend! Gequält schloss er die Augen. Nein… schrie etwas in seinem Inneren. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Kurz abgelenkt durch seine Gedanken wurde, die Luft knapp, seine Sicht verschwamm und nur noch wage sah er das Gesicht vor sich und die Rufe der jüngeren die verzweifelt ihre Mutter von ihrer Vorhaben abbringen wollte! Doch stieß sie auf taube Ohren… Sein Körper wurde zunehmend schwächer und er drohte in der Finsternis der Besinnungslosigkeit zu versinken! Als er plötzlich hart auf den Boden aufschlug… und verschwommen zusah wie seine `Mutter` hinaus gezerrt wurde. Zwei Soldaten waren gerade dabei sich über den Befehl des Königs zu unterhalten. „Weißt du warum wir „Sie" auf einmal exekutieren sollen?" Verneinend antworte der andere nur mit einem `Hmpf´ und den Worten „Wenn der König es so will. Wird es wohl seinen Grund haben! In ein paar Tagen wird diese Zelle eh geräumt! Also mach deine Arbeit und halt keine Volksrede-." Doch wurde er in seinen Worten unterbrochen als sie einen immensen Kraftanstieg und wildes Geschrei vernahmen! „Was zum Teufel? Das kam doch aus Zelle 82, Distrikt 142!" Keine Zeit verlierend begaben sich beide zum besagten Verlies.

Dort angekommen schlossen sie die Tür auf, zerrten die Saiyajin von dem Jungen weg und versuchten diese zu Beruhigen. Kyoshi währenddessen sah zwischen ihrer Mutter und Vegetar hin und her, bevor sie zum letzteren hinüber rannte und sich vergewisserte ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Tiefe blaue Abdrücke der großen Hand waren deutlich auf dem Hals des kleinen Saiyajin zu sehen und noch immer rang er nach Luft. „W-wir … müssen … ihr helfen!" Unwissend was sie jetzt tun sollte, nahm Vegetar ihre Hand und stürmte mit ihr zusammen los. Efrith immer noch in wilder Raserei der Blutgier gefangen schlug, kratzte und biss nach den Wärtern, jedoch schlug einer dieser mit einer Lanze ihre Beine weg, sodass sie fiel. Doch bevor Sie den Boden erreichte wurde, sie an den Haaren wieder nach oben gezogen. Fauchend griff sie nach hinten und versuchte die Hände zu erwischen die sie hielten, und dann hörte sie ein Schreien. Vegetar und Kyoshi hatten sich losgelassen und waren gerade dabei, sich in die Waden er Soldaten fest zubeißen, während der jüngere noch versuchte nach ihnen zu schlagen. Seine eine Faust traf diesen mitten ins Gesicht, jedoch wurde seine zweite abgeblockt und mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurück in die Zelle befördert, wo er an der Wand aufschlug. Ätzend rutsche er dieser Hinunter und rappelte sich erneut auf um zu kämpfen. Nun jedoch griff er den Wärter an der seine „Mutter" hielt, doch war dieser stärker als sein Kumpan. Er ließ die Saiyajin los, die direkt versuchte nach ihrer Tochter zu greifen, wurde aber vom anderem daran gehindert! Knurrend stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Grob wurde Vegetar am Hals nach oben gezogen und das Anhängsel wurde mal zu mal enger. Fäuste prasselten auf ihn nieder, und immer wieder schlugen sie auf ihm ein. „Was glaubst du wer du bist, du elender Hayabeth. Dir werde ich Respekt einbläuen!" Immer wieder versuchte er sich zu wehren, musste nach einer kurzen Zeit aber seine Niederlage eingestehen und ermattet sackte er zusammen. V- verdammt! Mit einem `Pff´ warf ihn die Wache beiseite und Vegetar schlitterte über den Boden während er mit etwas zusammen stieß. Mit einer Energiekugel in ihrer Hand preschte die Saiyajin nach vorne und sah auch schon die Hand der Wache auf sich zu schnellen, als sie plötzlich ins Wanken geriet, etwas hatte sie gestreift und mit einer schnellen Augenbewegung sah sie über ihre Schulter… doch das sollte ihr größter Fehler gewesen sein. Schnell, hart und ungebremst schlug die Faust in ihren Nacken ein und mit einer schnellen Bewegung fraß sich die heiße Energie Kugel in ihren Körper. Ihr Kopf ruckte zur Seite und mit einem leisen `knack` ging sie in die Knie, bevor sie haltlos auf dem staubiegen verdreckten Boden aufkam. Die Augen auf ihre Tochter gerichtet und immer wieder nur einen Satz vor sich her sagend. Währenddessen rappelte sich Vegetar wieder auf und brach das Blut was sich in seinen Mund gesammelt hatte aus. Schnell schaute er sich um, was er vorhin getroffen hatte und erstarrte, als er die Frau auf dem Boden liegend vorfand. Kriechend bewegte er sich vorwärts und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen. Trotz allem war sie doch noch immer seine „Mutter". Heftig stritten sich die Wachen darum was den anderen dazu verleitet hatte, sie hier zu exekutieren, doch dabei bekamen sie nicht die Worte der Saiyajin mit. Vegetars Körper begann zu beben als er den Blick der Saiyajin und dessen Worte vernahm. Diese großen Pupillen die nur eins Ausstrahlten: Hass purer Hass und Abscheu ihm gegenüber. „Du bist eine Ausgeburt der Hölle. Amaterasus Sohn. Deine Mutter hätte dich nie aus ihren Lenden pressen sollen. Alles- alles ist deine Schuld. Wärst du doch nie geboren worden. Du wirst der Untergang der Saiyajins und des ganzen Universums sein. Du sollst im Feuer der Hölle schmoren!" Unkontrolliert zitterte der Körper des kleinen Jungen und gepresst wurde sein Atem. Sein Herz begann zu rasen als er den Geruch des Todes verspürte, und er musste sich beherrschen sich nicht zu verwandeln. Er hörte das Aufschreien Kyoshis, als die Lebensenergie gänzlich verschwand. Nein er wollte sich nicht umdrehen, er wusste auch so dass ihr Blick auf ihm lag. Schnell sahen die Wachen zu den Leichnam der Frau zu beseitigen und schlossen die Kinder zurück in die Zellen. Die kleinere versuchte verzweifelt ihre Mutter zu erreichen, jedoch als sie zusah wie sie sich immer weiter entfernte sagte sie auf den Boden und umschloss ihre Beine mit ihren Armen. Vegetar stand nur regungslos da, und starrte nur die ganze Zeit auf die Frau die er einst Mutter genannt hatte. Was empfand er jetzt für sie? Mitleid, Trauer… das erschreckende war das er nichts empfand. Wie eine Leblose Puppe waren seine Emotionen gewesen als sie, Sie weggeschafft hatten. Langsam wanderten seine Augen nach unten und beobachteten, das Blut was bis zu ihnen gelangt war. Diese Farbe… dieses dunkle rot, das an manchen Stellen durch den Mondeinfluss hellere Nuance annahm… sah faszinierend aus. Kurz wischte er sich über seine Nase die ebenfalls etwas abbekommen hatte und betrachtete sein eigenes. Es unterscheidete sich kaum, nur das es heller war und das andere ihn doch mehr faszinierte. Woher kam dieses? Er kniete sich herunter und tauchte seine Finger in das mittlerweile erkaltete rot. Es war klebrig und dieser Geruch… wie eine unsichtbare Kraft benebelte es seine Sinne. So jung er auch war, und so oft sie ihn auch Naiv nennen mochten, er wusste dass dem nicht so war. Und mit einem Mal nahm sein Gesicht ein diabolisches Grinsen an. Nun Verstand er. Er verstand alles. Er wusste nun warum ihn dieser rote Lebenssaft so faszinierte. Weil es nicht sein eigenes war. Es war der eines anderen Lebewesens. Und nun wusste er auch was er eigentlich die ganze Zeit empfunden hatte. Hass! Purer Hass und Verachtung die aus Sie ihm entgegengebracht hatte. Und dieses beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Derweil sprach der König mit jemanden per Skjár…

„Jawohl, Meister Freezer. In 6 Monaten wird das Treffen stattfinden…. Jawohl, mein Sohn wird seine Aufgabe wie befolgt ausführen. Sein Leben gegen das seines Volkes. …Wie ihr befielt!" Und mit einem Klick legte der Fremde am anderen Ende des Scouters auf.

Den Scouter auf den Tisch ablegend, schritt der König zum Schrank nahm sich ein Gals heraus und goss sich etwas Rotwein ein. Es hin und her schwenkend stellte er sich vor das Große Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und dachte nach.

Bald, bald ist es soweit. Und keiner wird den Unterschied merken. Ich danke dir Cauli. Dank dir wird nichts mehr schief gehen. Du hast dein Leben für das unseres Volkes gegeben… und ein neues Erschaffen um dies hervorzubringen!"

Das Glas zu Mund führend, nahm er einen großen Schluck, und als er es wieder absetzte, stahl sich ein grinsen auf seine Lippen. Er würde zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er wäre das Balg Caulies los und müsste seinen ungeborenen Sohn nicht Freezer übergeben! Und etwas ließ ihn noch vor Freude erzittern…

Endlich wirst du mein sein… mein ganz allein!

Und mit diesem Gedanken verfiel er in ein schallendes Gelächter.


End file.
